Love Makes the World Go Round
by MysticKizzy
Summary: Chapter 7 added. R&R Please!!!!!
1. Chapter One

Part I  
  
    Tummi couldn't help but feel jealous and his self-confidence wasn't doing very well either.  Just a month ago Gusto brought home a new gummi.  Her name is Shelli and she reminds him of the roses in his garden.  Her beauty draws people near her but if you handle her wrong her thorns will get you.  That isn't to say that she is mean at all, in fact she is very sweet.  She has certain spunkiness, though.  From the time she first entered Gummi Glen Tummi was enamored with her.  She is tall, graceful, and her soft pink fur is the same shade as many of his roses.  However, she only had eyes for Gusto.  
  
    He put a few more final touches to his ship in the bottle before leaning back and surveying his work.  "If only I could sail away on one of my ships," sighed Tummi.  It wasn't that he didn't like Gummi Glen, he loved it here.  He just had a sense of something missing, that he should be doing something different.  Until he figured out just what that was, Tummi used food to fill the void.  
  
    The last time he remembered feeling so fulfilled was when he built his own ship.  He and Gruffi went for what was supposed to be a short sail but ended up getting swept away.  The trip was a wondrous adventure and they returned with Gusto.  If only he could be on a ship again.  
  
~:~  
  
    "The Lord Tulli will see you know, young sir," stated the Lord's footman.  
  
    Josi nodded his thanks and nervously entered the great common room of Tulli manor.  He put on a cocky aire to hide his nervousness but he wasn't sure if it was convincing.  The young bear was summoned to Lord Tulli's place when word got to him of Josi's upcoming trip.  Josi decided to join Chummi on his sailing ship in hopes of finding his missing brother, Augustus.  
  
    "There you are young lad," welcomed a warm voice from one of the high backed easy chairs.  "I was hoping you would make it in time for tea."  
  
    "Thank you, my lord.  That is kind of you." replied Josi politely.  He wanted to play it safe until he knew just what it was that this lord wanted him for.  
  
    "I heard you were taking a trip."  Lord Tulli waved Josi down into a nearby chair and had his servant poor him some tea.  
  
    Josi took the tea up grateful to have something to wet his nervously dry throat.  "Yes.  My brother went on a trip many years ago and never returned.  We believe that his ship had crashed but aren't sure.  I'm hoping to find him or find out what happened to him."  
  
    "Very good!  Such loyalty among brothers is hard to come by anymore.  Very good."  The tawny older bear took another sip of tea before continuing.  "You will be traveling far then?"  
  
    "As far as we have to, my lord.  Captain Chummi once visited Gummi Glen.  He wants to go back and visit.  We worked out a deal to search between here and there."  
  
    "Sounds like you are looking for a needle in a haystack."  
  
    "That I am, but this needle can be rather flamboyant so I'm pretty sure he will be sticking out."  Josi grinned at the memory of his older brothers exuberance.  
  
    "Would you mind looking for one more person while you are already on your search, lad?  My daughter ran away years ago and I haven't heard a word from her."  The look of sorry in the lord's eyes tore at Josi's heartstrings.  
  
    "I can do what I can, but I'm not positive I'll find anything."  
  
    "Understandable.  Quite understandable.  However, if there is any chance..."  Tulli cleared his throat before continuing.  "It would mean a great deal to me.  
  
    "Young lad, it means so much to me that I'll even pay for your supplies, anything you need, if you help find my little girl."  Tulli promised.  
  
    Josi reached out and clasped Tulli's hand.  "My lord, I would have helped even with out the extra supplies.  Now, however, we can do an even more thorough search.  I'm sure we will find our family."  Josi smiled reassuringly at the Lord Tulli and hoped his was right."  
  
~:~  
  
    "Hold still, Shell," absently muttered Gusto.  He was working on a marble statue of Shelli but she was having trouble staying still.  
  
    "I can't help it," complained Shelli.  "I'm getting bored.  Entertain me."  
  
    Gusto looked at her shocked.  "Entertain you?!  You are witnessing the greatest artist alive at work.  What else do you want?!"  
  
    Shelli grinned impishly.  "How about a little song and dance?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    Gusto gave the silly pink bear a stern look.  "No."  
  
    "Fine," replied Shelli.  She then continued to pick up small rocks from off the cave floor of Gusto's studio.  When his attention was averted she began tossing them at his feet.  When one hit him Gusto would dance away delighting Shelli.  She continued to throw them faster but making sure not to hurt him.  
  
    "I'm making you dance," she singed.  
  
    "That's it!  I quit!  I can't work like this," exploded Gusto.  
  
    "You can't quit, Gusto Gummi!  You promised me a masterpiece," yelled the laughing gummi to Gusto departing back.  
  
    "I can't make a masterpiece while dancing a jig for you.  I give up."  
  
    Shelli really didn't want Gusto to quit and get mad so she followed him.  Before he could pull the lever on his elevator she tackled him.  "I won't let you go without my masterpiece."  
  
    "Your masterpiece?  Fine.  You make one.  I'll even supply you the paints."  
  
    "Really?" asked Shelli.  
  
    "Really.  Let me up, I'll get you some paint."  Shelli let Gusto get up and watched him walk over to his paint supplies.  She loved spending time with the artist.  It was so easy to rile him up and usually he is playful back.  He just gets too serious when it comes to his artwork.  
  
    "Will you be needing red?" he asked.  
  
    "Probably."  
  
    "I'm almost out.  We'll have to get more."  Gusto picked up the jar of red paint and walked back over to the elevator.  "Aren't you going to get up?" he asked the pink gummi laying on the ground.  
  
    "Nope.  You told me to stay still."  
  
    "Well, we're moving now!" Gusto pulled the rope releasing the elevator.  The sudden drop made Shelli shriek and grab Gusto's legs.  To keep from falling Gusto grabbed the side of the elevator and let go of the paint jar.  By the time they reached the bottom both gummies were splattered with red paint and laughing hysterically.  
  
~:~  
  
    "I'm sorry we haven't been able to find anything, yet, Josi."  Chummi was disappointed that their trip so far had been a failure.  They had been traveling by airship for months and there was no sign of the missing gummies.  
  
    Josi leaned against the rail looking down on the ground far below them.  "I understand, Chummers.  I can't say I'm not disappointed...but I kinda expected it."  
  
     
  
    "At least you'll get a break from traveling.  In a couple more weeks we should be at Gummi Glen," assured Chummi.  
  
    "Land!  Glorious land!  Oh, how I miss you!" yelled the younger pink gummi to the ground below.  
  
    Chummi just laughed at the pink bear.  "Catching some cabin fever, eh?"  
  
    "Let's just say I plan to grow roots once we land," replied the smiling Josi.  Once again looking wistfully down to the ground below Josi spied color moving through the forest.  He borrowed Chummi's spyglass and was startled at what he saw.  "Gummies below!" he shouted.  
  
    "Can't be," replied Chummi.  "It's too soon.  We aren't even close to the Glen.  
  
    "Close or not, buddy bear, there are bears down there.  What do you say we take a side trip and say hello?"  
  
    Chummi could think of no reason not to.  "Take her down," he shouted to his crew. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
    "What in land sakes happened to you two?" Grammi asked when she saw the pair of paint-covered gummies.  
  
    "We got caught up in my work," grinned Gusto as he and Shelli fell into another giggling fit.  
  
    Grammi and the rest of the gummies were picking gummi berries to make another batch.  The sight of the two gummies covered in red paint was certainly amusing, yet aggravating at the same time.  
  
     
  
    "If you two are finished you can help us pick berries.  You have to put in a little help if you want any gummi berry juice." said Gruffi gruffly.  "Tummi stop eating the berries!"  
  
    Sunni and Cubbi were giggling at the painted gummies.  Usually they were the ones getting in trouble for being silly but lately Gusto and Shelli were the ones getting in trouble.  
  
    "I know a cleaning spell that will fean you up clast, er, clean you up fast," offered Zummi.  
  
    "That's very sweet, Zummi, but no thank you." Shelli answered before Gusto could agree.  Twirling around and batting her eyes she continued, "red really is our color don't you think?"  
  
    Gusto rolled his eyes.  He really didn't want to be covered in paint any longer than he had to but it didn't look like he was getting out of it.  "Here, Tummers, I'll help you out."  He told Tummi as he quickly began filling a basket with gummi berries.   
  
    Lately his round gummi friend had been a bit depressed and Gusto wasn't sure why.  He could still help him out and try to make him feel better, though.  
  
    No one was paying attention to the cubs until they noticed that things were strangely quiet.   
  
    "Cubbi!  Sunni!  Where are you two?" called Grammi.  
  
    The two bear cubs sprang out of the bushes covered in red gummi berry juice.  "Now we look just like Shelli and Gusto!" crowed Cubbi.  Before the adults could punish them the young cubs started to throw red berries at everyone until everyone was splattered in red.  
  
    "Gusto!  Now look what you started!" exclaimed Gruffi.  
  
    "Me?  How is this my fault?"  
  
     
  
    "They wouldn't have gotten that kind of idea without your crazy artist nonsense!"  
  
    "Okay, that's it!  This is war!" yelled Gusto.  "Sunni, give me some berries, Gruffi needs a makeover."  
  
    Sunni eagerly complied.  Soon Gusto was chasing Gruffi through the forest finally tackling him.  When the two reemerged they returned as red gummies instead of a blue and rust colored one.  
  
    "This has gotten out of hand," said Grammi through her laughter.  "Let's get what berries we got inside before someone ends up wearing them."  
  
    On the way back to the Glen they had to cross a log bridge.  Gruffi 'accidentally' tripped Gusto.  The artist landed with a splash in the stream below.  
  
    "Finally I can wash this off!"  
  
~:~  
  
    "Uh, Captain?"  
  
    "Yes, Billi?"  
  
    "I don't think those gummies down there are friendly."  
  
    "Why do you say that?"  
  
    "They are throwing spears and shooting us with arrows."  
  
    "I can't believe this!"  Chummi looked over the rail and sure enough, spears and arrows were flying through the air at them.  Lucky for the crew the ship was too high a target.  "Lower the white flag with the gummi insignia!"  
  
    "Lower it?"  
  
    "Well, do you really think they can see it from the mast when we are right overhead?"  
  
    "Oh, yeah."  Billi, although a skilled crewmate, wasn't the best at the thinking department.  Quickly the orange gummi lowered the flag from a rope.  After the wind snapped the flag open the arrows and spears soon halted.  
  
    "Good job, Billi.  Now we can try landing.  Bring her down, crew!"  
  
    "Such a friendly lot," Josi sarcastically told the Captain.  "Think we will end up as dinner?  They may be cannibals you know."  
  
    "If they are cannibals you will be the first to know.  I've just nominated you as spokes bear."  
  
    "Me?!"  
  
    "It's your quest, isn't it?"  
  
    "Fine!  But if they cook me I'll tell them how juicy and savory you are."  
  
    Chummi chuckled at the younger bear and turned to supervising the landing.  Soon they were on the ground and small gathering of warrior gummies were standing warily, weapons ready.  
  
    "Greeting fellow gummies!" called Josi from the ship.  "We are bears from Great Bearton and looking for some missing gummies.  May we impose upon your hospitality of letting us come onto your land to see if there is any sign of them?"  
  
    A young female gummi stepped forward.  She was young, like Josi.  Her fur was dark rust red and her hair was black.  "For one night." she replied.  "Only if you will do us a favor in return."  
  
    Josi nodded to Chummi's crew and a gangplank was lowered.  Soon the ship was tethered down and the crew had disembarked.  Meanwhile Josi had gone up to the younger female gummi.  
  
    "My name is Joseph Gummi, Josi for short.  May I ask your name and give my thanks for your generosity?"  
  
    "My name is Arrow," replied the female gummi.  "You will do us this favor, yes?"  
  
    "What is the favor?"  
  
    "Help us find the rest of the Barbics.  We were separated years ago during a war and have been trying to reunite with them ever since."  
  
    "As long as you don't mind flying we are happy to comply," Josi told her with a charming smile.  
  
    They all spent the evening camped beside the ship.  Chummi tried to explain that it would be more comfortable onboard but Josi wouldn't have it.  Josi was on land and was relishing his vacation from flying.  After dinner served by a tough-looking brown bear named Cookie, Arrow's uncle Dagger explained their situation.  
  
    "We had the misfortune of being on the wrong side of Barbic forest when the humans attacked.  I managed to gather the gummies nearby into a small militia but only a few of us made it out alive.  Who you see around us are the survivors.  You've met Cooki and my niece Arrow.  That little rust colored cub is Arrow's little sister, Rusti.  This big gray brute next to me is Bulli.  The brawny dark brown fellow across from me is Mace and the leaner tan bear next to him is Whip."  
  
     
  
    "Knowing Ursa and her fighting skills there have to be more survivors.  All we want to do is find them."  
  
    "We are headed for Gummi Glen." Chummi told them.  "The gummies there have a Great Book.  If they don't know something then that book surely must."  
  
    "To Gummi Glen, then," agreed Dagger.  
  
    Early the next morning the Barbics and airship crew packed what was needed on the ship and lifted off.  Josi couldn't help but smile at Rusti.  The little female cub was on tippy toe looking over the rail wearing a look of wonder.  He then turned his attention on Arrow.  It's been a long time since he had seen another female gummi close to his own age but he was positive that none looked as stunning as she.  Her exotic look captivated him.   
  
    "How long until we get to Gummi Glen," asked Arrow.  She had been feeling Josi's eyes on her and it was making her uncomfortable.  She hoped that a change of topic would distract him.  
  
    "We should be there in approximately two weeks, maybe less if the wind stays strong," answered Chummi before he was called away by a sailor.  
  
    Arrow's look of disappointment bothered Josi so he tried to cheer her up.  "Chummers tells me there are more gummies over the glen," he told her.  "There are only six that he knows of, but two are girls."  
  
    "Oh, goody," Arrow replied rolling her eyes.  "They will probably try to dress me up in frills and lace with ribbons in my hair."  Obviously not happy with the idea Arrow pulled out her knife and was toying with it as she spoke.  "I dare anyone to try it."  
  
    "Why should they?" Josi asked.  "I don't see any reason why anyone would want to change you.  I haven't seen very many female gummies as strong as you.  Let me tell you, you are refreshing."  
  
    Arrow was clearly taken aback by Josi's response.  She couldn't tell if he was trying to hit on her or not.  What he said seemed true and genuine even if it was a bit on the flowery side.  Since they would be stuck together on the ship for about two weeks Arrow decided to give him a chance.  She asked him about his history and she told him hers.  Although they came from very different backgrounds the two were getting along great.  The two weeks passed before they realized.  
  
~:~  
  
    "Grammi, Gruffi!" shouted Cubbi as he a pink blur shot through the Glen.  "Chummi's airship is back!"  
  
    "What did you say, dear?"  Grammi wasn't sure if she heard the cub right.  Having a visitor again would be wonderful.  
  
    "Hold the phone, Cubbers.  Slow down," said Gusto as Cubbi turned a corner and barreled right into him.  About this time all the gummies had run to see what the commotion was about.  
  
    "What's this all about, kid?" demanded Gruffi.  
  
    "I was out playing by the cliffs and saw Chummi's airship!  He was a ways off but I know it's him!"  
  
    All the gummies at the Glen decided to see for themselves if Cubbi saw what he really saw.  They all hoped, but dared not believe until seen with their own eyes.  As they reached the cliffs they were just in time to see the ship landing on the beach.  They followed a bath down to meet them as the crew of the ship lowered the gangplank to disembark.  When they got to the beach Chummi and another younger pink gummi was on the beach waiting.  
  
    "Gusto?!" the pink gummi stared his disbelief.  
  
    "Josi!"  Gusto ran and pulled his little brother into a bear hug.  "Great Gum, Josi what are you doing here?"  
  
    "Looking for you," Josi replied.  Gesturing back towards the ship he continued, "and we brought along some new friends, too. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
 Josi and Chummi introduced everyone as they came off the ship.  Josi introduced the new Barbics while Chummi introduced the ships crew.  Only two females were among the ships crew - the cook, Ginger, and her daughter Marina.  Tummi's eyes were drawn to Marina.  Shelli and Arrow are lovely enough but this gummi was more his style.  She isn't fat but she carries some extra weight on her bones.  While Gruffi introduced himself and the rest of the Glen Gummies, Tummi walked over to Marina to say hello.  
  
    "How was your trip?" he asked politely when he drew near.  
  
    The violet gummi smiled at Tummi when he approached.  It was a relief to see so many fresh faces after being stuck with the same ones for so long.  "It went well, but I'm glad to be off the ship."  
  
    Tummi was astounded.  Sailing, whether it is air or water, had to be the best feeling anyone could ever have.  "You didn't enjoy it?  I would have loved every minute of it."  
  
    "I did at first," Marina responded, "but after awhile the routine around the ship gets rather boring.  I'm more interested in finding out what new places, gummies, and creatures I'm going to see."  
  
    "Well, I'm glad you landed here," replied Tummi with a blush.  He suddenly became rather shy so changed the topic.  "Can you show me around the ship sometime?"  
  
    Marina smiled at the round blue gummi before her.  Sure he was chubby, but he is rather sweet.  He certainly is more polite than the sailors on the ship.  "It would be my pleasure."  
  
    Just then Gruffi interrupted the two.  "Come on, kid.  We are going to show everyone to the Glen and we need help getting extra rooms ready."  
  
    Tummi complied and escorted Marina back to the Glen himself.  While the two where talking they completely missed the conversation between Dagger and Gruffi.  Gruffi was telling Dagger about the Barbics at Ursalia and convincing him of staying a couple of days to rest before heading out again.  
  
    "Rest is reasonable," agreed Dagger.  "I would rather leave as soon as possible.  We will stay overnight but I want to set out in the morning.  It's been too long.  I'm eager to see the Barbics again."  
  
    "This is going to be wonderful!" exclaimed Arrow.  "I can't wait to see Ursa again."  If she was going to say more she didn't get a chance.  Rusti was having too much fun in the new land and was finding all new ways of getting in trouble.  Arrow spent the rest of the trip keeping her little sister out of trouble.  She did get a brief break when Josi scooped up the rust colored cub and held her under his arm like a parcel.  Yet, no matter how well Josi held on, nothing can stop of Barbic cub from getting away when she wants to.  
  
  
  
~:~  
  
  
  
 Deep in a lonely mountain rang the sound of a hammer.  An old miner and his faithful donkey were trying to find their riches within the rock of the mountain.  Their luck was never great, but an occasional nugget or two of gold kept the miner's hopes up.  
  
    The wind howling even more at this new location.  It was strange; he could almost hear voices in the wind.  "There are riches in here.  Gold this way," he heard the voices whisper.  The miner, although feeling silly for listening to voices in his head continued to work his way through the rock where the voices where directing him.  With a mighty blow of his pickaxe a large rock loosened from it's home for the last three centuries.  Encouraged, the miner continued to attack the rock until it tumbled from it's pedestal of stone.  
  
    "Freedom!  Riches!" sang the voices in his head as the miner waited for the dust to clear.  When the light finally hit the interior of the hidden cave for the first time in three centuries it shone gold reflecting the riches within.  The miner eyes shone with disbelief looking upon his treasure.  The wind played with his hair almost lovingly as understanding slowly came to him.  With a shout of happiness and greed the miner forced himself into the small cave entrance to retrieve his treasure.   
  
    Meanwhile, the voices left him as the once captive furies tested their freedom and flew free.  The devilish wind spirits went in search of vulnerable minds to corrupt.  Now that the miner truly believed the rocks to be gold he was no fun anymore and certainly no longer of any use since he gave them their freedom.  
  
~:~  
  
 Shelli sat in her room alone brushing her hair.  Her thoughts were on Gusto and how she had not seen much of him lately.  Ever since Josi showed up the two brothers have been inseparable as they were catching up on missed years.  She didn't blame him one bit but she did feel a bit lonely without him.   
  
    A black winged toucan came winging into her room.  A bit startled by the visit, Shelli understood.  Arte the toucan is Gusto's best friend and is probably feeling a bit left out, too.  "Hello, Arte."  
  
    "Hey, Shelli.  Would you mind?  I have an itch on my neck that I can't reach and the wayward artist is off gallivanting around."  
  
    Shelli laughed softly and put the bird in her lap.  She eased her fingers carefully under his feathers like Gusto showed her.  If she damaged one it would take quite awhile for a new one to grow in its place. Once she was sure she wouldn't damage any feathers Shelli began scratching the bird's neck.  
  
    "Ahhhh!  Thank you," said the pleased Toucan.  When Shelli's fingers finally got tired from scratching she massaged the bird instead.  "You are my new best friend," the bird told her dreamily.  
  
    "As long as you don't abandon me, I'll be glad to be your friend," Shelli told him.  
  
    "Why are you feeling abandoned?" asked Artie.  Then the bird realized how close Shelli was getting to Gusto and realized he knew the answer.  "He would never abandon you."  
  
    "He?  Is it that obvious?" Shelli sighed.  She was hoping she would be able to keep her feelings to herself because she didn't want to risk scaring Gusto away.  
  
    "He loves you, you know.  He's afraid to say anything since you ran away from home so you wouldn't have to face marriage.  He doesn't want to scare you away."  
  
    Shelli was shocked.  He loved her?  And they were both afraid of scaring the other away.  She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it.  She was going to have to do something about it but she had no idea what.  
  
    Another uninvited but not unwelcome guest came storming through the door.  Arrow wore the look of frustration and flung herself onto Shelli's bed.  "Why are men so difficult?" she demanded.  
  
    Shelli and Arrow were close in age but really had nothing in common so when the younger gummi came to her for advice she knew it must be serious.  "That is the nature of men, Arrow.  We females are the stronger and smarter ones.  They would be lost without us."  
  
    Arrow rolled over and propped herself on one elbow to regard Shelli.  For coming from a completely unbarbic background this gummi made sense!  The young barbic looked rather fetching today.  She took the opportunity of the Glen's facilities to take a bath and wash her clothes and hair.  She was wearing her hair half up in a ponytail with loose hair framing her face.  
  
    "Which one is giving you a troubled mind?" Shelli asked her.  
  
    "It's Josi.  While we were on the ship we were getting along great - we spent almost the entire time together.  Yet, now, I'm about to leave and I haven't seen him for longer than five minutes."  Arrow could hardly believe she was confiding her innermost feelings to Shelli but somehow it seemed right.  
  
    "I know the feeling.  I've been just as frustrated that I haven't seen Gusto."  
  
    "I get to go to Ursalia!" squealed Sunni as she, too, burst into the room.  She stopped in her tracks when she saw Arrow.  "I'm sorry, Arrow.  I didn't know you were in here.  I get to go with you to see the barbics!"  
  
    "Why would you want to do that?" Arrow asked.  "I though the Glens and the Barbics weren't best friends.  
  
    "They aren't," Shelli answered, "but Sunni and Buddi are."  
  
    "Buddi?  I remember that cub." said Arrow with a smile and winked.  "All energy and trouble.  No wonder you like him."  
  
    "I do not like him that way!" loudly protested Sunni.  
  
    "Oh, yes you do!" retorted Shelli, "and there is nothing wrong with it. I don't care what is going on between Ursa and Gruffi.  You can like whomever you please."  
  
    Sunni blushed furiously.  "Do you really think so?" she asked shyly."  
  
    "Of course you can!" answered Arrow.  "Besides, there aren't many of us Barbics left.  If we don't go outside the barbic lines for mates then we will become inbred imbeciles."  
  
    All three gummies laughed at the thought and the three fell to boy talking while the toucan eavesdropped.  
  
:~  
  
 At dawn, Dagger and the other barbics were ready to travel to Ursalia to meet up with their kin.  Everyone was set to go except Arrow.  She didn't want to leave Josi knew she would go no matter what.  Nothing could stop her from seeing other Barbics and Ursa again, not even her heart.  
  
    The Glen Gummies had gotten up to see their new friends off, but Josi was not among them. Everyone said their goodbyes and started filing out the door.  Arrow hung back hoping, just hoping, that she would get to see Josi just one more time.  
  
    "Wait up!" came Josi's voice from down the hall.  The pink bear was running towards them dressed in traveling gear with a pack on his back.  "I have just one more thing to do before we go."  He pulled out a letter he was carrying under his belt.  "Shelli, this is for you from your father.  I'm sorry, but I have to let Gusto fill in the details."  He then turned to his brother and gave him one more big hug.  "I'm sorry to leave so soon, brother, but you understand.  
  
    Gusto just smiled at him for he understood all too well.  "Take care, Josi.  We'll come and visit in a couple of weeks when you are all settled."  
  
    Josi grinned and turned towards the door.  "Well, don't just stand there, girl!  They're leaving without us!"  He rushed out the door pulling Arrow behind him.  The look of surprise on her face was priceless 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
 Shelli looked at the letter she held in her hands.  It was sealed with her father's seal.  Carefully, she tucked it behind her belt.  She was too nervous to read it just, yet, but it was nice to have something from her father so close.  Instead, she pushed her feelings about the letter aside and smiled up at Gusto.  "I've missed you."  
  
    "Missed me?  I didn't go anywhere." He answered.  
  
    "No, but you did spend all your time with Josi," she replied.  Quickly she added, "not that I blame you!  But I did miss spending time with you."  
  
    "Really?" asked Gusto with a smile.  "What did you miss?"  
  
    "Well certainly not being covered in paint, that's for sure!  But I do miss watching the sunset with you."   
  
    Gusto laughed at the memory of the paint incident.  "I hear there is a sunset this evening.  We can catch that one."  
  
    "Great!  It's a date.  Don't you get caught up on some masterpiece and stand me up or else I'll force feed you Grammi's stinkweed stew."   
  
    Gusto was beginning to feel a bit nervous.  From the way Shelli was talking it sounded like she wanted him to court her.  He would love to but was afraid to scare her off.  However, he didn't want Shelli to know any of this so used humor to cover his feelings.  "Yuck!  I'd rather eat my own cooking!"  
  
    Just then Marina and Tummi came walking down the hall.  They stopped their conversation to listen to Shelli and Gusto's.  Marina couldn't help but laugh out loud.  "You'll be surprised, Gusto.  My mom has been teaching Grammi some new recipes and we get to try them out for dinner.  
  
    "I already have been trying them," said Tummi.  "They are delicious!"  
  
    "Yeah, so much so that Grammi had to make another batch of pumpkin fudge.  Tummi ate most of it."  
  
    "You helped!" said Tummi in his own defense.  "I'm not the only one around here that likes good food anymore."  
  
    "That's right," agreed Marina.  "Having a cook for a mother has its perks.  But at least I can make what I eat so I can replace the portions I eat.  I'll tell you what, I'll put together a picnic dinner for you two tonight."  
  
    "That would be wonderful," exclaimed Shelli.  "Can I help?"  
  
    "No, thank you.  The only thing I need help with is learning my way around here."  She smiled up at Tummi and patted his cheek.  "Tummi here is helping me out in that department."  
  
     
  
    The praise made Tummi blush.  He wasn't used to getting this kind of attention unless someone was trying to chase him out of the kitchen.  Sure, Cubbi played with him, but Cubbi was so much younger.  It was nice to have someone his own age to spend time with.  Gusto tried, but he was usually painting or lately spending time with Shelli.  
  
    "Come on, Marina.  I want to show you my bottled ship collection."  Tummi said.  
  
    "That sounds wonderful," she replied.  To Gusto and Shelli, "we'll see you two later."  
  
~:~  
  
    "Why didn't you tell me you were coming along?!" demanded a miffed Arrow to Josi.  She thought he was going to stay at Gummi Glen and spend time with his brother but instead he came with her to see the other Barbics.  
  
    "Josi!" squealed an excited Rusti when he and Arrow caught up to the rest of the group.  The young cub ran up to him and jumped.  He caught her in the air and swung her up to his shoulders.   
  
    "Hey Brat!" greeted Josi before turning back to Arrow.  "I honestly didn't know I was going to come along.  Talking with my brother helped a lot, though.  He made me see that I couldn't leave my two favorite girls behind."  
  
    Although Arrow was pleased and flattered that Josi was coming along to stay with her she didn't like not being in control.  "Well, now that you are with us you are going to have to learn a few things."  
  
    "Like what?"  
  
    "Like how to defend yourself.  We can't spend all of our time looking out for you so you are going to have to learn to look out for yourself."  
  
    "You mean I can't hire you to be my personal body guard?" asked Josi with a hopeful look.  Rusti giggled at his remark and he tickled her leg.  
  
    "I'm serious Josi!"  Arrow was getting angry that he wasn't taking her seriously.  "Sunni will have to learn, too.  Sunni!  Come on over here."  
  
    The yellow cub complied but came over cautiously.  Arrow's tone of voice was rather short and she wasn't sure why.  She hoped it didn't mean trouble.  "What's up, Arrow?"  
  
    "I'm going to teach you and Josi how to defend yourselves," Arrow announced determanly.  She was so caught up in the idea of teaching the non- Barbics how to defend themselves that Arrow didn't notice the look of relief on Sunni's face.  Surprisingly, both Sunni and Josi turned out to be attentive students.  The time seemed to fly by as she instructed her two new students on the theories, rights, and wrongs of defending oneself.  By the time they made camp that night her students seemed ready to learn a few moves.   
  
  
  
~:~  
  
 The activity of the gummi camp caught the attention of the furies as they flew by.  The wind spirits swept low to watch the strange creatures on the ground.  Two of the sisters quickly became bored and flew off, but one stayed behind.  The remaining furie decided to stay with the traveling gummies and see what kind of trouble she could stir up.  
  
    The remaining four furies left their sister behind to find something more interesting.  Music drifting up from a gypsy camp caught their attention.  Here, one furie stayed while the other left to find some mischief of her own.  Another was lured by the pull of magic coming from Lady Bane's castle.  Another was interested with the brutish ogres led by a human.  The last made it's way to Gummi Glen.  
  
~:~  
  
    "So what are you going to do now?" asked Zummi to Captain Chummi.  
  
    "Well, I've told many bears about you Glens here.  They know it can be dangerous but many are willing to start a colony right here and rebuild Gummi Glen.  I was told to make sure it was alright with you first since you are the caretakers."  
  
    "Just how many bears are we talking about here?" Gruffi wanted to know.  
  
    "That all depends.  A few families at first.  If things go well more will come.  If it is too dangerous then we can at least set up the next generation of Glen caretakers.  You bears here are doing a fantastic job but we need to think of the future here."  
  
    Grammi sighed.  She hated any reminder that she was getting older but it couldn't be stopped.  "You're right.  Besides, it would be nice to see some more fresh faces around here."  
  
    Both Zummi and Gruffi agreed with Grammi.  
  
    "Great!  It's settled!  We'll head out tomorrow.  Now that we aren't searching for lost bears the trip will be much faster.  We can be back here with the colonists in six weeks."  Chummi was excited.  It had been years since the glens helped him repair his airship when it crashed near their home.  Ever since then he had wanted to do something to repay them.  He felt bringing them some company just might do the trick.  
  
~:~  
  
 Marina sought out Tummi right before dinner.  It wasn't all that difficult since he had been hanging out near the kitchen.  "Have you heard?" she asked him.  
  
    "Heard what?  My stomach growling?"  
  
    Marina shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "Don't you think about anything besides food?"  
  
    "Not much," replied Tummi sheepishly," except for maybe sailing."  
  
    That brought Marina back to the reason she was looking for him in the first place.  "We are leaving in the morning Tummi.  We are going to bring colonists to the Glen."  
  
    "That's great!  Gummi Glen's halls feel rather lonely sometimes with only the few of us here.  It needs more gummies."  Tummi's jolly attitude sobered up quickly, however.  "I just wish I could go with you."  
  
    "I know.  That is why I was looking for you.  The airship isn't the kind of sailing you are interested in but my uncle is a captain of a real ship.  I know that with as much knowledge as you have in sailing that he would be happy to make you part of his crew."  
  
    "A real ship?" Tummi asked in disbelief.  Marina smiled and nodded.  "But that would mean leaving Gummi Glen."  Tummi went quiet and a thoughtful look overcame him.  "I'll have to think about it."  
  
    Marina understood what he was going through.  She, too, had to make the same decision before boarding the airship.  She had friends and more family back home but she wanted to see the world.  "Just remember that we leave in the morning and if you decide to go you can always come back to visit."  
  
    Tummi nodded but didn't say anything.  Instead he went to his room to decide if tonight was going to be his last night at the Glen. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
 After Tummi left for his room Marina headed for the kitchen.  She knew that she had to pack but she did promise to make a picnic dinner for Shelli and Gusto.  She was one to never go back on her word.  
  
    "I wish you could stay," Grammi was saying as Marina entered the kitchen.  Grammi and Ginger were going over last minute recipe exchanges while dinner simmered in the large black cauldron over the fire.  
  
    "I'll be back, dear," replied the lavender gummi.  She pushed back her ginger colored hair and continued.  "I love traveling, it's in my blood.  I come from a long line of sailors and this is my only chance to sail in the sky.  The thrill is indescribable.  
  
    Grammi understood the need to follow one's heart and knew that Ginger must go.  "I understand but to be honest I'm going to miss having another cook around."  
  
    "Chummi will be bringing more gummies back.  I'm sure there will be a few cooks among them," piped in Marina as she gave her mother a hug in greeting.  
  
    "That is something to look forward to.  But you make sure to come back and visit, both of you."  Grammi was looking forward to having more gummies in the Glen again but she did still wish that Marina and Ginger could be among them.  
  
    "Oh, we'll be back," assured Ginger.  "We'll even make sure plan better ahead of time so we can enjoy a longer visit."  That said the two cooks checked on the cooking dinner and continued to exchange recipes.  The younger lavender gummi went to work on making the picnic dinner she promised.  
  
~:~  
  
 Back at Gusto's studio the blue artist was pacing nervously.  He was trying to decide on what he should say and how he should act around Shelli.  Tonight is going to mean more than the other times they hung out together.  If he caught the hint right then it meant she wanted him to court her.  As he continued to pace he felt a chill wind come through the cave entrance.  He shivered briefly before continuing his brooding thoughts.   
  
    "I need to calm down," he told himself.  He stared at a blank canvas on an easel and grumbled something intelligible under his breath.  Painting always helps him relax but he had no ideas as to what to paint.  
  
    The wind swirled around the cave picking up pieces of paper and making them dance in the wind.  Gusto watched the dancing paper almost hypnotically.  He knew it must be his imagination but he could have sworn the wind was whispering.  "Home...home...home."  
  
    "That's it!" he shouted.   
  
     
  
    A startled dozing toucan opened a sleepy eye and glared at the artist.  "An inspiration I take it?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
    "None other.  I'm going to paint what home was like to show Shelli.  Maybe it will give her an idea what she is getting into."  A farm is a far cry from a castle and Gusto wanted Shelli to realize just how humble his background was.  
  
    "You just be careful and watch your time, lover boy.  If you get too caught up in your painting and forget to show up she'll have your hide," warned the toucan.  Arte knew first hand how lonely Gusto had been on that island even with having him around as a friend.  His artistic friend deserved a chance at love and having a family after all that he had lost.  
  
  
  
    "I gotta strike while the inspiration is hot, Artie!"  
  
~:~  
  
 Laying face up on her bed Shelli turned the letter from her father over and over in her hands.  She was trying to muster up the courage to read it.  She sat up and ran a hand over the patchwork quilt of reds, whites, and pinks.  If she were at home she would have been sitting on satin sheets and down comforters.  Finally curiosity overcame her and she opened the letter.  
  
"My Dearest Shelinara,  
  
 I hope this letter finds that you are safe and happy.  I cannot begin to find the words to tell you how lost I have been with you gone.  Never has a day gone by when I have thought of you and prayed to the Great Gummi that you are safe.  Please forgive me for how I have treated you.  At the time I thought I was doing what was best for you but now I see how wrong I was.  Please come home my Baby Girl.  You are all that I have left of your mother and I'm not even sure if you are even alive.  Know that I will always love you and am always thinking of you.  
  
    Your Loving Father,  
  
Lord Tulli"  
  
 Shelli read and re-read the letter until she had memorized it.  Tears blurred her vision but she merely wiped them away.  Nothing at that moment could keep her from reading the words of her father.  She had not realized just how much she had missed him.  He wanted her to come home and oh how much she wished she could see him.  The airship was casting off tomorrow - she could go see him, but that would mean leaving Gusto behind.  
  
    "I guess it depends on how he feels about me," she sighed as she let herself flop back on the bed.  "If he shows that he wants to have a relationship tonight then I should stay, if not...then I'll go home tomorrow.  
  
~:~  
  
 Dagger looked on as his eldest niece taught that young bear from the ship how to wield a staff.  Arrow and Josi had been getting rather close and Dagger wasn't sure what to think of it.  The wind had been picking up lately picking up objects from the camp and dropping them elsewhere.  In this case it picked up a cloak and let it drop on Arrow's head.  Dagger watched with amusement as Josi took the opportunity to knocks Arrow's feet out from under her.  
  
    "That is the only way you'll ever beat me, Josi Gummi, by cheating!" exclaimed a perturbed Arrow as she lay on her back in the dirt.  
  
    "You said it yourself, there is no cheating in battle," retorted a smug Josi.  
  
    "Don't throw my words back at me, Pinky!" threatened the fallen gummi.  To back up her words she swung her staff and knocked Josi's feet out from under him bringing the pink gummi to the ground.  Once they were both on the ground Arrow tackled Josi and the two play wrestled across the makeshift training ground.  
  
    The leader of the Roaming band of Barbics watched the scene with growing anger.  He could almost hear his thoughts echoed along the wind.  "He's not a Barbic, he'll never be good enough for her.  Get rid of the weakling."  A low growl came from his throat as these thoughts went through his head.  
  
    "Arrow!  That's enough.  Go find your sister," barked the angry leader.  He knew he had to break up the relationship that was forming between his niece and the newcomer before it was too late.  First thing would be to keep them apart.  "Josi, you come with me."  
  
    Both Josi and Arrow froze when they heard Dagger's voice.  At his words they merely looked at each other in confusion and then obeyed the commands.  As Arrow went off to search for her sister, Josi trotted up to Dagger's side.  
  
    "What's up?" he asked.  
  
    "We are running low on meat," replied the Barbic.  "You and I are going to go hunting."  
  
    "I don't think my aim is good enough, yet," protested the pink furred bear.  
  
    "Then you aren't trying hard enough!" snapped Arrow.  "If you are going to be with us you better get your act together and toughen up!"  
  
    Wisely, Josi decided not to say anything else.  Arrow's father was in a bad mood and Josi only seemed to be somehow making it worse.  Well, if he had to try harder, then harder he would try.  
  
~:~  
  
 Back at the gypsy camp a large angry gypsy man was pacing while ranting and raving.  
  
    "We are going broke!  We'll never get by without that ungrateful bear!  I let my wife raise her and bring her back from the claws of death and this is how she repays me?  By running away?  That is gratitude for you.  That girl needs to learn a lesson.  As soon as I find her...she'll learn what respect means." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
"Dukums," groveled a pint-sized ogre. "That Gummi airship is back."  
"It is, is it?" replied an intrigued Duke Igthorn. He thoughtfully stroked his beard and tried to think of how he could use this new knowledge. So far all of his plan to capture the Gummi bears have failed in one way or another. "I need a fool-proof plan, one that even you can pull off, Toadwart."  
"Yes your Dukiness," groveled Toadwart.  
A cool breeze came in through one of the windows causing all documents and maps on the table to blow about the room. Toadwart races around the room trying to catch everything before it flew away while the Duke was lost in thought. The whistling of the wind almost sounded like words. "Magic, use magic. You will succeed with magic."  
"Toadwart!" hollered the Duke, "take a letter! Write to Lady Bane and tell her that I need her help to capture the Gummi Bears. Tell her that when we succeed that she can have all the Gummi secrets she wants as long as I get the bears."  
"Right away Dukie!" promised the Toadwart as he rushed to do his task.  
~:~  
The Lady Bane looked down at the miniature ogre after reading the letter from Duke Igthorn. "So he needs my help. Not a surprise, really. It takes a woman to get things done properly. Tell him that it will take time but I will come up with the kind of spell that he needs." She dismissed Toadwart and had her troggles escort him out. She valued her privacy and only let the strange long-legged toggles share it with her. They were ugly, vicious, and easy to train. To her they were the perfect pets.  
"Let's see," she murmured as she made her way to her books of magic. She leafed through page after page carefully thinking out the pros and cons of each spell. After many hours she finally had a few that together should work beautifully. As she worked out the plan over and over in her head to make sure that it would work her confidence level rose. Finally she could contain it no longer and laughed triumphantly. "The Gummi Magic will finally be mine!"  
~:~  
Dinner at Gummi Glen was full of mixed emotions. Sadness mingled with excitement as the crew for the airship prepared to leave. Bears talked about how they would miss the Glen and how they Crew would be missed while others talked about the gummi colonists that would be coming to the Glen. Amongst the babbling voices Tummi stood up and waited for silence. One by one the gummies noted that he had something important to say and shushed those who were still talking. When he finally had everyone's attention he spoke.  
"I have something to say," he stated the obvious as he worked up the courage he would need. "I am going back with Chummi on the airship. I will be coming back but it will be on a real ship so that I can sail the ocean once and for all. It's been my dream and I can't pass it up."  
Stunned, Grammi, Zummi, and Gruffi just started at him while Chummi slapped him on the back.  
"It will be good to have you will us, Tummi." said the Gummi Captain.  
A small pink cub tugged on Tummi's leg. Cubbi had come around the table unnoticed to his brother-like friend. "Are you really going, Tummi?"  
"I'm afraid so. I have to. But I'll be back."  
"My stars Tummi!" exclaimed Zummi. "Why didn't you say anything before?"  
"I really hadn't thought about it," answered the chubby bear. "Not until Marina told me that her Uncle could give me a job as a sailor. Up until then I didn't really think that I could ever be on a ship. Now that I can...I just have to."  
"Forget it!" roared Gruffi. "No cub of mine is going to just up and leave because he wants to follow a silly dream. You don't know enough about sailing and don't know what you are getting into."  
Grammi wiped the tears from her eyes with her apron and turned to Gruffi. "Gruffi Gummi, you can be so stubborn! Of course Tummi should follow his dream!" She then walked over to her eldest cub and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you, Tummi, but we can't keep you a cub forever. No matter how hard we try. You go and follow your dream and make us proud."  
~:~  
"Where is that blasted bear!" cursed Shelli as she paced back and forth in the Glen's common room. She had been waiting for Gusto for hours. Her stomach was growling almost as loudly as she was. She listened to the conversations going on in the Dinning Hall while she waited to try to distract herself. All it did was make her more impatient as she realized how much time was passing. Eventually, dinner finished and the plates were cleared away. Before anyone could notice that she was still there Shelli fled to her room.  
  
Tears of embarrassment, anger, and sorrow flowed down her cheeks in tiny rivulets. She had hoped so much that Gusto would be there and that he truly cared for her. Once again it seemed that the one she cared for betrayed her. Her gypsy curse was never going to leave her.  
"I might as well give up," she sobbed. "I'm not ever supposed to be happy or loved. I should just go home and let my father choose a husband for me." At that moment she felt that quest for freedom to do as she pleased had failed miserably. She had thought she was happy with the gypsies but after Sasha died things went bad. Here at Gummi Glen things had started out well but once again she had been let down. She was going to miss the Glen Gummies whom she had begun to think as family but she knew what she must do.  
  
Shelli took a deep breath to calm herself down and to gather courage. The tears were still flowing down her cheeks while she packed. It only took a few minutes for her to gather her things - she didn't have much, after all. The small bag only confirmed her decision. If her entire life was able to fit into suck a little bag then she wasn't really leaving much behind.  
~:~  
"Hey Artie, how's my time doin'?" asked Gusto without taking his eyes off his painting. When he got no reply he asked again. "Arte?"  
The sleepy toucan woke up to the call of us name and sleepily looked at the artist. "What are you still doing here?"  
"I'm just about done. I was asking you how my time's doin'," replied the distracted bear.  
Arte stared disbelieving at his friend. Could he really be so wrapped up in his work that he has absolutely no idea what time it is? "Gusto, the sun set hours ago. Don't you remember lighting the lantern?"  
"WHAT?!" Gusto dropped his paintbrush in shock as he realized Arte was right. He had lit the lantern but he was concentrating so much on his painting that he really hadn't noticed what he was doing otherwise. He looked out the cave entrance and saw the stars shining brightly as his stomach tightened with guilt. "I screwed up big this time, Arte. I'm going over to apologize to Shelli now."  
"She's probably asleep by now."  
"Not likely after being stood up."  
Gusto rushed over to the Glen as fast as he could. He only paused long enough to catch his breath before entering the Great Oak. It wouldn't do him any good to apologize if he was too winded to say anything. He quietly went through a door to the Glen careful not to wake anyone. In a few brief minutes he had made it to Shelli's door and stood nervously before he. He took a deep breath and rubbed his sweating palms on his tunic then softly knocked on her door.  
Shelli opened the door and when she saw whom it was she slammed it shut again. Gusto wasn't going to give up that easy, though. "Shelli, I know I don't deserve it but please give me a chance. I came to apologize."  
After a moment of silence the door opened again with an angry pink bear in the doorway. "You can make it over here to apologize but not for dinner? I don't understand you!" She turned her back on him and stormed back into the bedroom. Since she left the door open Gusto followed her in.  
"I really had no idea what time it was, Shell. I came over as soon as I realized what I did."  
"Just what were you doing that you couldn't look outside and see that it was pitch black? You couldn't have been painting, sculpting, or whatever in the dark."  
"I was painting..."  
"In the dark?!"  
"No...I lit a lantern."  
The glare Shelli gave him was lethal. "You realized it was getting dark enough to light a lantern but not to remember to meet me for the sunset? Well, don't you worry, Gusto Gummi. After tomorrow I won't be an inconvenience to your works of art anymore. I'm going home."  
"You can't leave!" Gusto blurted out.  
"Why not? My father sent your brother looking for me to give me a letter saying how much he misses me. I owe it to him to go back."  
"I don't want you to leave, Shell. Can't you stay at least a little while longer? If things don't work out then you can return with the colonist ship. Please don't go."  
"Give me one reason why I should stay," replied Shelli angrily. Gusto wasn't making this easy for her.  
"Because I love you. I was afraid to tell you before because I didn't want you to leave."  
Shelli was touched but confused but overall still angry. "Why would I have left?"  
"I don't know! You left home because of all the suitors being thrown at you. I was afraid you'd just run away again."  
Shelli sank down on her bed and began to cry again. Her conflicting emotions were overwhelming her. All she could think about was the mess she had gotten herself into. Gusto sat next to her and gently stroked her hair to comfort her. When her tears finally stopped Shelli shared with Gusto everything that she had been feeling and thinking that evening. Gusto, in return, shared his feelings that he had been keeping hidden from her. The two continued to talk well into the night while eating their picnic dinner. When morning finally came the two were passed out next to each other on the bed. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
    "Arrow, come with me," called Dagger to his niece.  He was going hunting for their evening meal.  The game neednt be too large for tomorrow they would be in Ursalia.  
  
    Arrow acknowledged her uncle and hurried to him.  When Uncle Dagger gave an order it was to be followed.  She had hoped to spend the evening with Josi but he wasn't worth her uncle's anger.  
  
    "I wanna go!" shouted an energetic young cub.  All this traveling was rather boring for little Rusti.  Lately she was driving everyone crazy as she found to ways to entertain herself - in other words, mischief.  
  
    "Sorry, Little One," Dagger answered.  "You know you can't keep quiet and always scare away the prey.  
  
    "But..."  
  
    "No buts, Rusti!  You stay here and behave, understand?"  
  
    "Yes, Uncle Dagger," Rusti muttered as she sulked away.  "No one wants me around anymore."  
  
    Suddenly the little rust colored cub was lifted into the air.  She squealed in delight and squired to see her playmate.  Josi, the pink bear from the airship, had her in his arms.  
  
    "Don't be silly, small stuff.  I want you around, at least.  Everyone is just excited and nervous about seeing the other Barbics tomorrow."  
  
    "I'm a Barbic.  They can always see me," Rusti proudly proclaimed.  
  
    Josi laughed aloud at the small cub and took her off to the edge of the camp to play games.  The camp was all a buzz with the prospect of seeing their fellow Barbics again.  It has been years since the war with the humans and ever since, Dagger's small clan has been separated from the rest of the Barbics.  In a sense, they were going home.  
  
~: ~  
  
    "Steady your arm, Buddi.  You won't hit the target while waving at it."  Ursa was trying to train her charge in the art of archery but she just couldn't get him to concentrate.  
  
    "I'm not waving at it," muttered Buddi.  "This is boring, Ursa, can't I take a break?"  
  
    "Not until you get some more practice in.  I'm not going to let you go anywhere until you get serious about your lessons.  I won't be able to protect you forever, Buddi, you have to learn to defend yourself."  
  
    Buddi rolled his eyes.  Sometimes he just couldn't believe that he was born to the same bears that were warriors.  Even his parents were warriors and now Ursa, his guardian, was trying to make him one, too.  Fighting always seemed a waste of time to Buddi.  Any problem should be able to be solved without resorting to violence.   
  
    The cub sighed and took aim at the target again when Grubbi, the clan's cook, interrupted.  
  
    "Sorry to bother you, Ursa," apologized the big bear, "but somehow our meat supplies have gone low."  
  
    "Gritti and the others should be back by tomorrow from their hunting trip," consoled Ursa.  
  
    The cook just shook his head, "that still leaves us to figure out what to do for tonight and tomorrows breakfast."  
  
    A mental light bulb (even if they hadn't been invented yet) light up in Buddi's head.  "Can I go hunting, Ursa?  I can practice and still be out and about like I want to.  You know I'm a good shot when I put my mind to it and I will, I promise."  
  
    Ursa regarded the cub thoughtfully.  He was serious and by the way he asked all in one breath he really wanted to go.  Finally she nodded.  "Alright, Buddi.  But you will have the pressure that we are counting on you.  Can you handle that?"  
  
    "I'm a Barbic, aren't I?" Buddi beamed before sprinting off to get the supplies he would need.  He was going to have an adventure!  
  
~: ~  
  
 After taking down a wild boar, Arrow and Dagger relaxed by a small stream before heading back to camp.  Dagger was uncomfortable, not physically, but emotionally.  After his sister and her husband died in battle, it had been up to him to raise their cubs.  He still hasn't gotten used to the idea of being in the parental role.  Nieces were meant to be spoiled and that was taken away from all of them.  
  
    "Arrow, we need to talk before we go back."  
  
    "Alright," said Arrow.  "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
    "I want to know how serious you are about that bear, Josi."  Dagger hated beating around the bush so usually just got straight to the point.  
  
    Arrow pushed dirt around with her foot as she considered her answer.  "I never really thought about that, to tell you the truth.  I like him a lot and I'm glad that he came along.  But if you mean if I am considering him for a mate then I would have to say no.  I'm too young for that.  Maybe when I'm older...but not now."  
  
    "I'm relieved to hear you say that," replied Dagger as he visibly relaxed.  He is a nice bear but a far cry from being a Barbic.  A bear like him would weaken the Barbic blood lines."  
  
    Teenage defiance shone in Arrow's eyes.  "I never said that I would never consider him for a mate.  I just might.  I just want to be older.  Besides, I don't think I want to have cubs."  
  
    Out of the frying pan and into the fire, thought Dagger.  He ran his fingers through his rust colored hair in frustration.  
  
    "I'm just saying that I don't think you should get too close to him.  I know you like him but he is so different that things wouldn't work between you.  I don't want to see you getting hurt."  
  
    "I can take care of myself, I know what I'm doing," snapped Arrow.  " I don't need you protecting me anymore.  I'm not a little girl anymore so stop treating me like Rusti!"  Having said she stood up and stalked back to the camp, her rust colored fur bristling in anger.  
  
    "Oh, Great Bear, why did you have to create teenagers?"  
  
~: ~  
  
 Buddi had killed a mountain goat much to the delight of Ursa and Grubbi.  As a reward, Ursa let him have the rest of the day to himself.  He went off to explore some more.  Ursalia was still a great mystery to them and he loved to find clues as to what the bears were like when they lived there.  Zummi had stories about them but finding artifacts was much more exciting.  Each time he found something he would take it to Zummi who knew how to tell what the original owner of the artifact was like.  If he found more then he would have a good excuse to go back to the Glen and visit Sunni.  Ursa didn't like him spending any time over at the Glen but she would not discourage him from learning about Gummi history on his own.  
  
~:~  
  
 Rusti squealed with laughter.  She was playing tag with Josi even though he didn't think of it as a game.  Occasionally she would let him get close and then she would scurry off again by either climbing trees or hiding from bush to bush.  She was little, agile, and fast: a typical Barbic cub.  Josi was doing all he could to keep up with her but he wasn't raised in a warrior civilization.  He was too soft and too slow to be a match for the adept cub.  
  
    Eventually, like all youngsters do, Rusti grew bored with the game and looked for something else to do.  She completely forgot about Josi as she explored the new forest.  It was nothing like the forest back home, but it was good enough for her.  
  
    Further and further she went into the forest until she could no longer figure out how to get back to the camp.  The realization that she was lost started to sink it and she started to cry.  Rusti climbed a tree like Dagger taught her to do if she was lost or in danger so she would be safe.  She hoped that Dagger would find her soon and looked hard for any signs of the Barbics.  
  
    She did notice a bear moving, but it wasn't Dagger.  This bear was small, not as small as she, but still small.  As it grew closer she was able to see that it was a Barbic.  
  
    Relieved she scrambled down to the lowest branch and jumped from there onto the shoulders of the bear.  
  
    "Rusti found!"  
  
    The unknown bear was knocked off balance and fell to the ground landing face down.  Rusti was on his back clapping happily.  "Rusti found!  Rusti found!"  
  
~:~  
  
 Buddi's face was shoved into the dirt as something hit him from behind.  He was getting ready to attack when he heard childish voice shouting, "Rusti found!"  
  
    "Get off me," Buddi finally managed.  
  
    "No!  I wanna horsy ride!"  
  
    "I'm not a horsy, now get off!"  
  
    The child-thing got off of him with a whimper and Buddi was finally able to roll over and see who had jumped him.  He was shocked to see a very young Gummi cub.  As he looked closer, he realized she was Barbic.  
  
    "Where did you come from?"  
  
    "Not talking to you!  You yelled at Rusti!"  
  
    "I'm sorry; you startled me by jumping on me.  Where did you come from?"  
  
    "From the tree!"  
  
    Buddi groaned.  He was getting nowhere fast and it was going to be getting dark soon.  
  
    "Where are your parents?"  
  
    "Parents with the Great Bear.  Not here."  Buddi realized that meant her parents were dead.  All right, he was going to try again.  
  
    "Who is supposed to be taking care of you?"  
  
    "Uncle Dagger!"  
  
    Finally!  They were getting somewhere.  "Where is Uncle Dagger?"  
  
    The cub looked down sadly and sniffed.  "I don't know.  I got lost."  
  
    It was getting too late to go looking for her uncle now.  The best thing to do would be to take her home to Ursalia and let Ursa lead a search party in the morning.  
  
    "Well, Rusti looks like you should come home with me.  My name is Buddi.  I'm going to make sure we find your uncle."  
  
    Rusti squealed in delight at this and obediently went back to Ursalia with Buddi.  Her earlier fright making her behave for once.  
  
~: ~  
  
 Dagger finally reached the camp carrying the entire wild boar on his own.  He was going to have a stern talking to with Arrow about this but right now he just wanted to stretch out his shoulders.  Arrow rushed up to him looking frantic - he knew something was wrong.  
  
    "Rusti is missing!" blurted the teenage cub.  
  
    "Calm down, Arrow.  Is she missing or just hiding like usual."  
  
    "She's missing alright," answered Whip.  "When Josi returned without her we send out a search party.  We can't find her anywhere."  
  
    Fear made Dagger completely cold.  His little cub was lost.  Fear quickly transformed to anger and he had a target to take it out on.  He turned to Josi and growled.  
  
    "You lost my little girl.  You better hope for your sake that she is okay." 


End file.
